Duele
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas ya no esta mas aqui, y lamentas no poder despedirte, ni contarle tu secreto mas preciado, que tanto lo sentirias? ...Un Songfic DracoGinny, algo triste, Oneshot, entren, lean, y dejen review!


La última vez

Ahora estoy mirando por la ventana, como llueve acá en la ciudad, mientras la pequeña Drew duerme apaciblemente en su cuna. Pienso en la última vez que te vi., la forma en que fui cobarde, en que no te lo conté aquella vez, me imagino tu cara de alegría al saber que por fin ibas a ser padre, pero en ese momento estaba asustada, por todo lo que estaba pasando, por ti, por mi… Me acuerdo de tu voz, en como me dijiste que me amabas, que pasara lo que pasara estarías orgulloso de mi, de todas las cosas que logre, e infinitamente me rogaste por un beso, uno que yo te negué. Porque estaba asustada, y no sabia que seria nuestro beso final.

_Parece que fue ayer cuando vi tu cara  
Me dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí, pero yo me aleje  
Si solo hubiera sabido lo que se hoy…_

Me culpo a mi misma, por ser tan ingenua, por no escucharte, por no mirarte a los ojos cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Me prometí muchas veces que no lloraría recordándote, pero es imposible, otra vez las lagrimas salen de mis ojos, y es simplemente inevitable. Tan solo pensar que pude despedirme de ti, decirte lo mucho que te amaba, o decirte que sin ti muero, como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Decirte tal vez que eres mi todo, que mi aliento es para ti, que desde que abro los ojos pienso en ti, decirte… te amo. Que no daría por verte una vez mas, por despedirme, o por prohibirte irte de esa manera, prohibirte acabar tu vida por un fin tan macabro como ese, pero también se que lo hiciste por tu orgullo, y por tu familia, tu maldita familia…

_Te abrazaría en mis brazos   
Te quitaría todo el dolor  
Gracias por todo lo que has hecho  
Te perdono todos tus errores  
No hay nada que no pudiera hacer  
Para escuchar tu voz otra vez  
A veces quiero llamarte   
Pero se que no estarás ahí_

No sabes cuanta falta me haces, el poder saber que contigo las cosas estarían bien, o las sensaciones que tú provocabas en mi. Me odio, más que a nadie, por culparte de mis problemas, me odio porque pienso que tu vida la diste por mí, me odio por negarte un último beso, y finalmente, me odio tanto por dejarte ir.

_Discúlpame por culparte  
Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer  
Y me eh lastimado a mi, lastimándote a ti_

Si supieras todo lo que te extraño, o como me mortifica ver sonreír a tu hija, y que tu no puedas hacerlo. Te sentirías tan feliz, daría cualquier cosa por verte. Hay veces en los que deseo morir yo también, para asi estar juntos por siempre. Pero seria egoísta, al dejar a nuestra hija acá, aun más sola. Siento que le haces falta draco, te juro que lo siento, pero no puedo denostarlo, tengo que ser fuerte, nadie nunca tiene que saber mis debilidades, tu me enseñaste eso, tu eres el único que conoce todo de mi.

_Hay días en los que me siento decaída pero no lo admito  
A veces me quiero esconder porque eres tu lo que mas extraño  
Y es tan difícil decir adiós  
Cuando se trata de estas reglas_

Quiero hablarte cariño, saber todo lo que piensas, si me estas viendo, si sabes lo que siento, si estas enojado tal vez conmigo, o si simplemente desde el lugar en el que estas entiendes todo lo que me esta pasando. Me siento tan sola, tanto, que ni imaginas, estés donde estés, no te lo imaginarias jamas.

_Me dirías que me equivoque?   
Me ayudarías a entender?  
Me estas viendo desde arriba?   
Estas orgulloso de lo que soy hoy?_

Daría todo mi mundo por verte otra vez, todo menos Drew. Es hermosa, si tan solo pudieras verla, es tu vivo recuerdo. Me encantaría tenerte otra vez junto a mí, frente a frente, nuestras respiraciones juntas, nuestros latidos al unísono, pero no puedo, no puedo porque tu vida fue arrebatada por esos animales. A veces te odio, por unirte a ellos, por seguir los pasos de tu familia, jamas olvidare la expresión en tus ojos vacíos, como si jamas hubieran brillado, me es difícil imaginar que alguna vez esos mismos ojos me miraron con tanto amor.

_No hay nada que no haría   
Por tener una última oportunidad  
Para mirarte a los ojos  
Y verte mirándome  
_

_  
_Otra vez tengo ganas de acabar con mi vida, siento tanta impotencia al saber que no pude hacer nada, tanto es el dolor que me embarga cuando recuerdo los ojos de Ron al decirme que habías muerto, mi mundo se desmoronó, no supe que pensar, que hacer, instintivamente me toque el vientre, no lo sabias en ese momento, me odie a mi misma otra vez…

_Discúlpame por culparte  
Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer  
Y me eh lastimado a mi _

Fue tan difícil el saber que jamas te iba a ver, y no poder despedirme. Es lo peor del mundo, no se lo deseo a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo. El día de tu entierro, también enterré todas mis ilusiones y mis sueños, porque sin ti ya no serian lo mismo. Quiero contarte tantas cosas, pero no puedo, porque no estas.

_Si tuviera un día más   
Te contaría cuanto te eh extrañado  
Desde que estas lejos  
es peligroso  
Es tan fuera de contexto  
Intentar rebobinar el tiempo _

Drew me ha sacado de el trance, esta llorando, al igual que yo. Es que te extrañara también?, no lo se, pero cada vez que la veo a ella, es verte a ti. Sonríen de la misma forma, tienen la misma mirada, todo es igual. Siento que en cierta forma te tengo conmigo, porque la tengo a ella, se que algún día volveré a estar contigo, y te confesare eternamente lo mucho que te extrañe, lo mucho que siempre te amare…_  
_

_Discúlpame por culparte  
Por las cosas que yo no podía hacer  
Y me he lastimado a mi, lastimándote a ti_

_**The end**_

**_Notas de la autora esto no es para nada mi estilo y lo se. Pero tenia que sacarme este peso de encima, es demasiado difícil perder gente que uno ama, yo ya he perdido 2, y bueno… es realmente difícil, pero bueno, también hay demasiada gente que te amaaa, y asi se aprende a vivir, no tengo de que quejarme, porque todo en mi vida actualmente es felizzzz, tengo todo lo que quiero, pero aun asi, recordar el pasado es siempre difícil. Un beeso a todos, espero que esto les guste… es la traducción de la cancion Hurt- Christina aguilera. Se me cuidan, los amoo. Adiós!!!_**


End file.
